


Sub Cuffs

by xHaruka17x



Series: Requested Prompts Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Cas, Cock Slut Cas, Cop Cas, Dom Dean, Established Relationship, Facial, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher Dean, Top Dean, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for cadlg7 a.k.a. winter_soldiers_companion, so it's dedicated to her =) </p><p>She wanted sub cock slut Cas and dom Dean. </p><p>Every body loves sweet and goofy Dean while Castiel is a bit strict and cold. Until they are alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing Linneart for the awesome art work!!! Here is her page, go love it lol http://linneart.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
Castiel Novak, 35, Police Sergeant in the Training division. Castiel had always been a serious person. He had never smiled easily or followed suit with friends and family, instead always did things on his own. He liked he solidarity. Liked being in control since it followed him from his job to home. Straight out of the academy, Castiel worked hard to get to where he was. No nonsense and rarely ever got upset, he was a talented trainer for new and upcoming Officers wanting to make a mark in the world and do good. He was firm in his teachings and never left room for errors. Most of the Officers he had trained over the years had started out by hating him, only to see the necessities in his methodical ways for following procedures to finally make sense to them once they set out in the field. More often than not, two thirds of his charge would come back to thank him for being an anal jerk during training.  
  
Up until five years ago, his life consisted of a regular routine that he had been comfortable with. Up early for his daily five mile run. Worked from nine to six and sometimes seven depending on the amount of Officers needed for particular department training. On Tuesdays and Thursday he would have lunch or dinner with his brother Gabriel. Sometimes a long time friend, Balthazar would join them.  
  
Saturday mornings were spent working on his garden. His pride and joy. He took great pleasure in the stunning plants and flowers. When he had started the project when he had first bought his house seven years ago, he had made sure to get flowers that honey bees could partake in during the summer, spring and fall. The summer beds consisted of sunflowers, red cosmos, snapdragon foxgloves, and hosta flowers. White crocus flowers, purple and white hyacinths, orange calendulas and wild lilacs for a spring bloom. While red and white zinnias flowers, blue and purple asters, witch hazel and goldenrods, brought forth a beautiful fall medley.  
  
Saturday afternoons would find him riding his bike in the mountains. If it was a rainy day however, he would cuddle up inside on the large window bay nestled at the front of his home, on the second floor in his bedroom and lose himself in a good book.  
  
Saturday evenings he would indulge in a long and relaxing bubble bath while sipping a glass of red wine.  
  
Sundays were left for grocery shopping, laundry, cleaning the house and then preparing his lunches for the week ahead. He wasn’t much of a cook but he hated microwaved food, so he had forced himself to learn the bare minimum in order to eat at the very least healthy lunches. Sandwiches were the regular and easiest, or salads.  
  
His life was busy, yet simple and he had been content. Gabriel and Balthazar had tried to get him to date for years. Like a revolving door, they had shoved beautiful and sweet women at him to try to get him ‘situated’ as they had referred. When Castiel had finally decided to ‘come out’ to them, both Balthazar and Gabriel had been a bit surprised by his revelation since women seemed to just flock to Castiel, but neither had been anything but accepting. Their attempts at introducing him to someone had reduced greatly since both had admitted to not knowing any gay men. Castiel had actually smirked at them when it had been obvious both his brother and friend had been frustrated by their own admission. Castiel had assured them both that he wasn’t against ‘dating’, but it wasn’t a priority.  
  
Castiel knew however that it wasn’t just the lack of available gay men in their city that kept him single. Castiel had a few kinks that some found ‘unconventional’, which just made dating all the harder. After a few potential lovers had found out what his desires longed for, well, it had always ended before it actually started. Castiel found no point in hiding his wants when it would come up one way or another so if by some miracle they would get to the third date, he would be honest with the man sitting across from him. Sadly, it almost always pretty much ended there. A few had ‘tried’ but it never worked out, so Castiel had resulted in accepting that maybe he wouldn’t find a partner to be with and grow old with, as much as he wanted it.  
  
  
  
**Five years ago;**  
  
_~~Gabriel’s bachelor party was at a ‘straight’ strip club. Castiel was swept into a whirlwind that still to this day left him dizzy. He had felt watched the whole evening, which had at first unnerved him until he found the source. Majestic and intense jade green eyes had held him frozen to his seat. The man had been erotically handsome, like he had stepped straight out of a rugged GQ magazine. Strong chiseled jaw with light stubble. Bowed lips that made Castiel want to bite at. Short effortlessly spiked light brown hair and a body build to climb. Broad wide muscled shoulders with defined biceps that bulged against the black t-shirt that made Castiel lick his lips._  
  
_The green eyed man stood then, keeping Castiel's gaze, took his whiskey shot that had been on the bar and nodded slightly towards his left. Castiel’s eyes followed the direction and found the restroom sign. Castiel’s gaze shot back towards the stranger who was watching him with an arched brow, letting his jade green eyes roam over Castiel’s body heatedly. Castiel shivered._  
  
_Nervous with his heart pounding in his ears, he stood. Castiel glanced over at his brother and their party, thinking about letting them know he would be back but Gabriel was completely drunk and having a giggling fit with his friends. None of them had even glanced in his direction for the last hour, much less spoke to him. So, he was confident they wouldn’t notice him gone for a bit. He glanced back to where green eyes had been standing only to catch his gorgeous jeans clad ass stroll into the hallway towards the restrooms. Castiel quickly made to follow. He was sweating a bit and his pulse was erratic. He had never been ‘propositioned’ in any way, shape or form and this felt terrifying and undeniably exciting as anticipation threatened to consume him. He pushed the door to the men’s room open and couldn’t see much in the dimly lit sixteen by fourteen foot room. Two sinks with mirrors were on his left next to the urinals while four dark wood stalls stood across. His heart skipped multiple beats as the jade eyed stranger stepped out of one of the stalls and faced Castiel with a slight smirk playing on his handsome face. His belt was undone and hanging while the button of his jeans was open and the zipper down. The stranger tilted his head towards the stall and Castiel practically sprinted forward._  
  
_As soon as Castiel entered the stall, the stranger was on him, slamming him against the wall and devouring his mouth. Castiel moaned into the filthy and wet kiss as the stranger mapped out his mouth possessively with his tongue. The stranger was strong and felt firm. He smelled of whiskey and pines with an unmistakable male musk of arousal had Castiel's head swimming. He had no memory of the man sliding his jeans and briefs down until the cold air hit his heated hard cock, making him moan. He was then spun around to face the wall, the man pressed fully against him and he could feel his soon to be lover’s hard cock pressing against his ass. He moved slightly and whined when the man’s large cock slid between his cheeks. His blood was on fire and he so desperately wanted to be fucked hard. He could barely think with all the blood rushing south._  
  
_The man growled against his ear. It was a warning, Castiel knew. He bit his lip wanting so much to be good, to please this man that held him firmly, yet no marks would be left. Castiel had no room to move at all beyond trying to suck in shivering breaths. The man nuzzled his neck, teeth sliding against his heated skin. Breath sending goosebumps and chills down his spine._  
  
_“You gonna be a good little slut aren’t you.” The voice was right against his left ear, deep and husky with a southern twine to it as lips grazed the lobe of his ear. Castiel shivered almost violently in pleasure at those words, said laced with power._  
  
_“Yes” He panted, voice already wrecked as the man grinded his hips, his cock rubbing against Castiel’s needy hole and the moaned. The stranger made a humming, pleased sound as Castiel felt him move slightly. Then the heat against him was gone and before Castiel could do or say anything, he felt slick fingers circling his puckered hole. He couldn’t stop the surprised whiny moan that left him as he arched his back, wanting more. The jade green eyed man’s left hand was back on his hip, keeping him from moving as he pushed in two thick, slick fingers into him. Castiel cried out at the slight burn of being penetrated. It had been much too long since he had opened himself up. Masturbation had turned lazy with just a simple jerking of his cock. He moaned as the stranger prepped him with quick, yet deep strokes, generously lubed. Castiel was thankful for it as the man didn’t seem to actually want to hurt him but make sure he was perfectly wet. The obscene sounds of the wet fingers fucking him made him push his ass out for more as the burn left and only teasing pleasure hit him as he felt each and every drag of the man’s thick fingers._  
  
_“So hungry for cock, aren’t you” It wasn’t a question, the jade green eyed man was stating Castiel’s secret facts. He gasped out a desperately needy sounding ‘yes’ at the same time the man slid in a third finger._  
  
_Castiel tried his best to spread his legs wider while being confined by his jeans and briefs around his knees. The stranger leaned forward, pressing himself against Castiel’s back, fingers buried into his pink hole as far as his knuckles would allowed as Castiel moaned openly as the man’s hand massaged him, grinding his hand into him. Green eye’s left hand took a hand full of his left ass cheek, spreading him. Castiel felt the man shuffle a bit, too lost in pleasure to care about what he was doing till the fingers inside of him retreated. He opened his eyes to see the man had opened the stall door just enough so Castiel could see himself in the large mirror that hung over the sinks across the small room. He couldn’t see the stranger behind him however._  
  
_Castiel heard the man rip open a condom, half thankful and half disappointed as he felt the man positioned himself at his entrance. His body was on fire and he was trembling in desperate need. The stranger leaned over him, his lips skirting Castiel’s left ear, giving Castiel a profile view of the man in the mirror._  
  
_“Watch yourself” Was the order Castiel got as the man stood back and pushed himself into Castiel’s tight, hot and wet heat._  
  
_Castiel obeyed and watched himself as his mouth dropped open and gasped out as his lover’s thick and long cock slid into him till he bottomed out. Fuck. Castiel swallowed hard, nails digging into the stall’s dirty wall as he caught his breath. He couldn’t remember having ever been so full. A slight wave of burn passed as the man started to pull back before he slid back into him. His whole body was tingling in delirious pleasure and he couldn’t stay quiet as his lover started a harsh and fast pace. He was practically fully bent over as they fucked hard and it took a conscious effort to keep his eyes open to continue watching himself. He was wrecked and red faced, sweating and so wet as his lover’s cock rammed into him, hitting that wonderful spot inside of him every other thrust. He was practically drooling. Castiel screamed louder when the jade green eyed man took a firm and practiced grip in his hair that hit that perfect balance, bordering on painful just enough that Castiel came right them, untouched._  
  
_He made himself keep his eyes open to watch himself fall into bliss, his voice raw and ruined from the shattering session he just experience. He felt himself clenching around his lover’s cock. Castiel felt drained and wrung out, but he stayed as still as he could while his lover continued to pound into him until hands took hold of his hips so hard there would be bruises in the morning. The man buried himself into him, balls against his ass then grinded against him, rubbing against Castiel’s prostate, making him cry out in a long whiny mewl at the amazing sensation. The man behind him grunted loudly and Castiel felt his cock twitch inside of him, spazzing as the man’s released left him, filling up the condom and spilling out of Castiel’s overfilled hole. He wondered how it would feel to be ‘breeded’ with the man’s seed without the condom._  
  
_His lover slowly pulled out his softening cock from his abused puffy hole. Castiel was panting against the wall, glazed over blue eyes still glued to his own face in the mirror. The man hummed again behind him, sounding pleased and Castiel preened in the silent praise. A large hand suddenly grabbed his left ass cheek, baring him to the stranger's view since he hadn’t found the energy to move yet. His legs had gone numb and he didn’t trust them to move. Castiel gasped and did his best to keep his jolt from taking over as he felt the man behind him pushing escaped cum back into his pink hole. There was something extremely possessive in that and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from moaning, swirling his hips ever so slightly as his lover continued to push that small amount of cum that had slipped out of the condom, into him with his thumb. The jade green eyed man rubbed at his rim, circling it, smearing his cum inside and around his abused hole. Castiel moaned and then he realized he was being marked, being claimed. His whole body shivered at the thought of belonging to someone, belonging to this man._  
  
_His lover then grasped Castiel’s ass and started to slowly massage the mounds, moving them against each other then apart, sending deliciously teasing sensations throughout Castiel’s body. The friction of his wet and still gaping hole being hidden and expose every few seconds had him already hard again. He was panting and mewling, trying to glance back at the man that had him completely at his mercy._  
  
_“Such a good little slut” Castiel keened as the praise, catching a knowing smirk from his lover. Castiel did feel like a slut and he loved it._  
  
_The door to the restroom was heard being opened and Castiel’s lover calmly pushed the stall door closed, hiding them as they heard the person that had walked in take a piss at one of the urinals._  
  
_Castiel’s heart was still pounding through his rib cage when his lover pulled him up to stand straight, which Castiel ended up leaning back heavily against the stranger. As he swallowed down the slight panic of being found this way, he couldn’t seem to get his mind about him to pull his jeans up. Instead he just leaned all of his weight against the man behind him. Strong arms then wrapped around his waist while one hand slid lower and took a gentle hold of his newly awakened cock._  
  
_“Hm” His lover’s deep growl sounded against his neck. He could feel the slight scratch of stubble against his heated skin. “I think I should take my pretty little slut home with me” ~~~_  
  
  
Castiel stood in a daze in his kitchen. His memory lane hazed brain wasn’t sure why he was remembering that night till the ‘ding’ of the over sounded behind him. He snapped out of his cloud and came back to reality as he turned towards the oven and smiled at the circled date in red on the calendar that graced the large stainless steel fridge. Tomorrow would make it exactly five years since that night.  
  
“Sweetheart?” At the sound of that deep southern drawl, Castiel quickly turned off the oven before rushing to greet his boyfriend. The endearment made him giddy, even after five years.  
  
Castiel barely made it into the hallway before strong arms wrapped around him and his mouth was being claimed softly yet deeply.  
  
“Hello Dean” Castiel murmured against his lover’s bowed lips, loving the adoring smile he got in reply.  
  
Dean Winchester, 34, Mathematics Professor at the local University. He was a fun teacher. His students loved him and the many that strolled through his door at first were always less than enthusiastic about math, because most didn’t understand. Dean had realized early on that you either clicked with math or you didn’t. However, he also knew there were many ways to get to the right answer, not just the one printed in the textbook. Since taking his place as part of the faculty eight years ago, Dean made a point to teach his students that not all was lost if the textbook gave you a headache. During each module and new section of Mathematics he covered throughout the year, he would put up at least three different ways to solve the problems. The University had been all over him and his ‘innovative’ way he conducted his class. The proof of its efficiency was in the constantly growing percentage of students that were passing the class with Cs and up, instead of the almost constant Fs that hit every report card before he had been hired.  
  
Students regularly thanked him and would mentioned how easy he made math for them to be able to understand and how grateful they were. Some still would need help and explaining that the textbooks didn’t provide. So, Dean would gladly sit down with a small group of students that actively seeked out help from him to be able to pass the class instead of giving up and flunking. So, Thursday evenings were reserved with group tutoring.  
  
Before he met Castiel, Dean’s life was centered around his regular regiment. Three days a week, he went to the gym for an hour. Friday nights were reserved for his hobby of boxing. He was good and the adrenaline of a fight had always made him feel powerful yet grounded. Boxing had made him learn how to control his body and movements. Helped him release any stress that tightened his muscles which would leave him boneless after and have a great night’s sleep.  
  
Saturdays had been a mix of a busy day. Dean had been a volunteer little league coach, which he had started because his nephew Ricky, his baby brother Sam’s son, had joined and was having a hard time. Dean had stepped in, already being close with the little one and since Dean enjoyed teaching and being around kids, well, coaching was a fun pastime for him. Saturday nights would differ between working at his uncle’s garage to restore motorcycles or being lazy at home, having a beer and plucking away at his acoustic guitar.  
  
Sundays were laundry day and if he could manage it, he would go up to the lake and get some fishing in. Sometimes Sam or Bobby would join him when able. Sunday nights were his cooking time. He enjoyed it and he liked having his lunches and sometimes dinners at the ready during the week. It helped if he ended up working late and not in the mood to cook. He usually made big dishes that he could separate into leftovers, such as lasagna, cabbage rolls, meatloaf and beef stew.  
  
Dean liked being busy, it gave him things to look forward to and he had felt content. Sam and Dean’s best friend Benny tried to introduce him to ‘friends’ in the hopes of Dean eventually finding someone to settle down with. He was the only one in the family and close circle of friends that wasn’t married or in a relationship. Sam had been married since he was twenty three. Benny was in his second marriage while most of their friends were off having kids. Dean dated plenty, however it more often than not was nothing but a one night stand, maybe two if the guy or girl was worth his time. Being openly bi, you would think the dating scene got easier but it only felt harder for Dean.  
  
He couldn’t really blame anyone but himself really. He wasn’t easy to _‘please’_. He had particular kinks that not many people understood, nor knew how to handle when brought up. He had scared quite a few lovers away because of it. He had tried to frequent specific clubs that had patrons that shared his type of kinks yet he could never seem to meet anyone that aroused him enough. Some were either way too eager or some had no idea what they wanted nor what they were doing. It was frustrating and it didn’t help with every year that passed by with him single, getting Sam’s worried puppy looks. His brother wanted to see him happy, like he was with his family.  
  
He knew Sam was right, he did want someone to grow old with. Someone to come home to and share things with. He had pretty much already started to resign himself in possibly having an unsatisfying one night stand type of life until that night, five years ago when he had randomly picked some strip club to grab a drink and a show when he spotted Castiel.  
  
Tomorrow would be five years there were together and Dean loved him more and more everyday. Dean kissed his lover’s plush pink lips deeply, losing his hands in Castiel’s dark hair, angling his head just as he wanted while his tongue took possession of the shorter man’s mouth. Castiel moaned into the kiss.  
  
“How long do we have before we are expected?” Dean demanded, voice a murmur as one of his hands took a firm hold of Castiel’s hair, tilting his head to give him better access to his neck. Castiel mewled as Dean planted sloppy, teeth grazing kisses up and down his sensitive neck. Sucking lightly against his pulse making his cock pulse.  
  
“I-it starts...oh… in a hour” Castiel panted as Dean’s right hand slid into his sweat pants and groped him, pulling him flush against his boyfriend’s body, making him feel the large bulge in his jeans. He was happy he had forgone the shirt earlier.  
  
They had been invited to Benny’s BBQ. Even Gabriel, his wife and Balthazar were attending. The event started at five but Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t want to show up until at least an hour later.  
  
Dean growled as he kissed Castiel heatedly. Both of his hands having already lowered his lover’s sweatpants to reveal his ass, hands kneading the perky mounds. Castiel moaned.  
  
“So I have time to play with my pretty little cock slut.” Dean whispered huskily into Castiel’s ear as he slid in his middle finger to the second knuckle into Castiel’s pink hole, vibrating his finger as deeply as he could, keeping Castiel pressed against him.  
  
“Please… D-dean” Castiel moaned, grasping at Dean’s shirt, pushing his ass back against Dean’s finger, feeling so good. He needed Dean’s hands on him, his mouth, his cock. Fuck, he _NEEDED_ his cock. He whimpered in frustration.  
  
“On all fours, get to the bathroom” Dean ordered, retreating his finger. Emerald green eyes intense and filled with undeniable want that made Castiel blush and shiver.  
  
The bathroom. Castiel sank down onto his hands and knees and started down the hallway towards the room.  
  
“Slowly” Dean added as he started walking right behind Castiel.  
  
The cop’s ass was fully exposed, the sweatpants crowning just under his cheeks, making the sight even more enticing to Dean. Castiel made sure to go slowly, keeping his back arch, making sure he gave Dean a good view of his goods. When he finally crawled into the white and powder green bathroom, he stayed still and waited for further instructions. All he wanted was to taste Dean, he was so hard, he was trembling in want and all Dean had done was kiss him and teased his hole for a mere second.  
  
Two sharp slaps to his ass made him yelp. The stinging pain going straight to his balls, making his cock twitch in interest. Dean was rubbing his right hand soothingly over the now pink sensitive flesh. “Such a perfect little ass, made just for me” Dean murmured deeply into his ear. Two more slaps followed and Castiel hissed out a moan. It hurt, but Dean made it feel better by giving his slightly searing red skin, open wet kisses. Castiel moaned and arched his back, wanting more of Dean’s breath against his tingling skin, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Castiel bit his bottom lip from releasing the groan that wanted to escape him as Dean’s heat left him. The professor came and stood in front of him and took off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and watched Castiel expectantly.  
  
Dean gave him a smoldering smirk, moss green eyes dark and aroused. It was all it took for Castiel to get to his knees and rubbed his face against Dean’s crotch. The professor watched his lover cares his thighs, hands sliding up to reach his belt and unbuckle it with practiced ease. Castiel removed Dean’s boots, socks and then started to slowly lower his jeans, groaning against the skin of his thighs when he discovered Dean went commando today.  
  
Dean was glorious and perfect. Sun kissed, freckled skin, taunt muscles and a monster cock that was already dripping precum. Castiel’s big sky blue eyes looked up at his lover through his lashes as Dean took a gentle hold of his cock. He held Castiel’s gaze, daring him to look away as he smeared the pearls of precum around the head of his cock.  
  
“This is your fault” Dean told him, making Castiel look at his hard cock. The cop’s eyes were blown wide with lust. The blue ring almost completely overshadowed by the black pupils.  
  
Castiel whined and bit his bottom lip as his gaze locked on to Dean’s cock, the precum continuing to spill down his shaft as Dean stroke himself ever so slowly, squeezing out the precum from his head, watching Castiel restraining himself from surging forward to suck him.  
  
“You caused this” Dean whispered, watching Castiel practically preen at the praise. “Do you want it?”  
  
“Yes” Dean had barely finished asking the question before Castiel answered. Dean sat down on the edge of the tub and signaled Castiel over with a finger. “No hands” Dean orders.  
  
The cop didn’t hesitate. Eagerly he lapped up the escaped precum, swirling his tongue around the head of the impressive cock. Licked down the shaft, filling his mouth with the musky and salty taste of his lover, moaning as he hungrily took in as much of Dean’s cock as possible into his mouth. Dean’s hand slid into his hair, taking a firm grip, just enough so the slight tint of pain sent shivers throughout Castiel’s spine.  
  
He moaned around Dean’s cock, fervently sucking and lapping at his lover’s cock. Dean watched those pretty plush pink lips stretched wide around his girth. Lips and chin covered in saliva, moaning around him, sending the vibrations to his balls. Dean flexed his fingers in Castiel’s hair, growling a little at the amazing feeling of the suction on his cock. Castiel pulled off, running his lips down the heated length until he reached Dean’s balls. Carefully, knowing exactly how Dean liked it, he lapped at his balls. Drool and precum coating all of his shaft, cock rubbing against Castiel’s cheek, leaving streaks of cum. Dean growled and tugged at his hair, making Castiel sit back. Dean stood and put his cock back into Castiel’s mouth. Those baby blues peered up at him beneath black lashes as he smeared more cum all over Castiel’s parted lips. He was a mess, a beautiful fucking mess.  
  
“Such a good little slut for me” Dean stroke himself with his left hand while rubbing Castiel’s bottom lip with his right thumb before slipping it into his lover’s awaiting open mouth. Castiel sucked on his thumb obediently. “So hungry for cock” Dean murmured as he removed his thumb and tilted Castiel face up. The cop knew what Dean wanted without words, there was never any need and Castiel loved this part, loved Dean marking him this way. Loved when Dean marked him as his in _ANY_ way.  
  
Dean stroke faster, biting his lower lip, groaning in pleasure as he came all over Castiel’s pretty face. Opened mouth, cheeks, nose and even his hair was covered in Dean’s release. The professor pumped his cock till the last drop, watching his lover open his mouth wider, sticking out his tongue for more, like a good little slut. Dean tapped the head of his softening cock against Castiel’s lips, loving the heated breath that panted against his heated shaft.  
  
Dean motioned for Castiel to take off his sweats and get into the tub. He turned the shower on and let the warm water hit his face as he felt Dean step in behind him. Castiel stayed still as Dean planted biting kisses at the nape of his neck and across his shoulders. He sucked bruising hickeys there, making Castiel keen and moan. His lover grabbed the two-in-one crisp apple scented shampoo and conditioner and started to wash Castiel’s hair.  
  
Castiel was still painfully hard and he knew he had to behave. He couldn’t touch, couldn’t demand anything. He could only wait until Dean was good and ready to make him cum. Castiel _KNEW_ Dean would make him cum hard, would make it so fucking good because he always did. As long as Castiel behaved. Being Dean’s good little slut was all Castiel lived for. So he made himself concentrate on Dean’s massaging fingers against his scalp. It felt wonderful and he loved when Dean took care of him like this. He knew what was coming next and he wanted to be good for all of it. He needed to hear Dean praise him. He _NEEDED_ it.  
  
After rinsing his hair, and delivering a few more biting kisses against Castiel's shoulder blades, the professor’s strong arms came around him to grab Castiel’s mint green loofah and soaped it up. Slowly, yet purposefully, Dean washed Castiel. He started with his arms and hands, then his neck and shoulders. He dragged the loofah across and down Castiel’s chest, teasing his nipples until Castiel gasped and pushed his ass back against him, seeking friction. Dean hummed in warning and Castiel whimpered. Dean washed his back, stopping at his sharp hips before bringing the roaming loofah to travel around him and over Castiel’s stomach, then over his hard cock and balls, making him pant. He used all of his mental strength not to move and received a “Good little slut” in his ear from Dean. The praise blooming inside of him, making his body tingle in happiness.  
  
Dean lowered himself on his haunches as he brought the soapy loofah down between Castiel’s parted legs. Thighs, knees, calves, ankles and feet were then washed. Castiel was trembling as Dean slowly brought the soapy cloth up the back of Castiel’s right leg. He was so hard, it was painful, precum leaking freely but he focused on the loofah now circling his ass. The anticipation was killing him. His skin was hypersensitive, the spanking still fresh and his skin still pink. Dean brought the cloth between his cheek and Castiel moaned out a begging whine.  
  
Dean dropped the loofah and started to rinse Castiel’s ass, hands roaming and groping, fingers flexing and digging into his skin. He spread Castiel’s cheeks and licked the flat of his tongue over the pink puckered hole. Castiel let out a gasped out mewl, doing everything he could to stay still.  
  
“So good baby” Dean growled, swirling his tongue over the ring of muscle that was fluttering under his touch. Castiel panted a Dean started slipping his tongue inside of him. He placed his forehead against the cool white tiles as the water flowed over him in warm falls. Dean was fucking him with his tongue while rubbing his right thumb just under Castiel’s hole, making him needy with desperation. His legs were trembling as Dean finally slid in his thumb into him along with his tongue. Castiel moaned loudly, gasping at the tiled wall, mouth open and panting.  
  
“Please… Please…” Castiel started begging as Dean slid in two fingers into him. He was still open and lose from last night but the drag of Dean’s fingers made delicious tingling sensations run up and down his spine, making him push his ass out as Dean pushed in a third finger. Castiel moaned and panted only to then jolt, gasping out a high pitched yelp. Dean slapped his right cheek, making pain and pleasure radiate through him.  
  
Dean stood behind him, letting the water hit his chest as his hand caressed the red mark he just left on his lover’s soft skin before trailing his fingers in between his cheeks and rubbed his thumb over the relaxed muscle. “You have two minutes” Dean whispers barely above the water’s noisy pressure. He knew Castiel was listening carefully for any orders from him.  
  
Like the good little slut he was, Castiel waited for Dean to remove his hands from him and then got out of the tub. He quickly dried himself with his favorite fluffy yellow towel that had a faded Bee at one end, making sure to be careful of his hard cock that was still leaking precome. As soon as he was fairly dried off he bolted to the bedroom just as Dean stepped out of the tub.  
  
Soon enough, Dean walked into the room, erection fully returned at the sight of his lover being so very good for him. Castiel was in the middle of their bed, face in the mattress, perky ass high up in the air with his back arched, presenting beautifully to Dean with his legs spread just how the professor liked them. Dean got to the bed and admired his lover. Looked over the red welts that his large hands had left on Castiel’s ass. Dean smacked both cheeks again, gaining whining mewls from Castiel.  
  
Castiel’s hands grasped the bed sheets by his face as Dean delivered four more quick yet very effective slaps. He was so ready to cum but he knew he was not allowed yet. The stinging pain from his ass sending numbing vibes down to his balls.  
  
The bed dipped as Dean settled behind him on his knees. “Such a good slut for me. Face down, pretty little tight ass up, begging for me to have it. Gonna fuck you open” Castiel’s whole body trembled in anticipation of Dean’s words. The husky southern drawl ghosting over his skin as Dean kissed his right hip, right were his ass curved out and nipped the tender flesh, making Castiel moan.  
  
When he felt the blunt, fat head of Dean’s cock start to push into him, he gasped out a filthy ‘yes’ as Dean bottomed out in one slow push. He was so full and wet. Dean had coated his cock generously in lube. Castiel had been to lost in the sharp slaps, he had never heard the bottle being opened.  
  
Dean gave him a second to adjust. There was no pain, just absolute fullness in the best ways. Dean was kissing his shoulder blades and nipping at the nape of his neck, making him tilt his head to give Dean better access to it. He could feel the slow drag of Dean pulling out slowly only to slam his hips back into him. Castiel cried out a gasped out moan as Dean began a punishing pace.  
  
Castiel was loud and wrecked. Dean rolled his hips hard, knowing exactly how to fuck into him that would make him wail and shiver. Hitting his prostate repeatedly, then he would keep himself inside of Castiel as deeply as he could, rubbing right against that spot making his lover mad with pleasure. Castiel was drooling and panting, unable to close his mouth as Dean fucked him so good he was dizzy.  
  
Dean took a firm grip of Castiel’s unruly and damp hair, pulling his head back, as he pounded into his tight wet heat. “Cum” The professor ordered, voice deep and heavy. Castiel exploded as soon as the words left his lover. He screamed in blissful release, coming untouched, spewing all over the bed spread. Throbbing shudders coursed throughout Castiel’s body as he rode out his orgasm while Dean rubbed against his prostate, milking him for all his worth without so much as touching his cock.  
  
“D-dean…” After catching his breath, his body pliant and exhausted, Castiel moaned as Dean fucked into him a while longer only to flood him minutes later. Dean came with a growl, emptying himself deeply inside his lover. Dean bit his lower lip as he continued swirling his hips, loving the feel of his cum spilling out of Castiel’s abused hole.  
  
Dean was breeding him and fuck if Castiel didn’t preen in content. The professor pulled out slowly, watching as some of his cum slid out. Castiel stayed still, knowing his lover wasn’t finished with him yet, but unsure of what else Dean planed to do.  
  
Castiel gasped then, feeling Dean’s thumb pushing his cum back into his puffy, gaping, fucked out hole. He could hear Dean humming, pleased, as he proceeded to push back in all that had slipped out. Dean loved doing this, making sure Castiel was fully marked as his and what better way to insure that then to have his pretty little slut keep his cum inside of him?  
  
Castiel felt the bed shift and heard the sound of the nightstand drawer open and close. He hadn’t found the energy to do more then stay in his position. He moaned low and long as he felt something wet and sturdy push into his sensitive hole.  
  
Dean smirked at the bright red butt plug being sucked in by his slut’s greedy hole. “You're going to keep that in until we come home from the BBQ. Then I’ll think about removing it”  
  
Castiel let out a shivering breath and nodded. Whatever Dean wanted, he would happily obey.  
  
**#**  
  
The BBQ was booming full of people. Family and friends were everywhere, and most of them had also brought their little kids. Dean was playing tag with the kids, about five of them, including his nephew Ricky. His lover was sweet and charming, always with an easy smile and everyone that met Dean automatically liked him. Castiel on the other hand was much more reserve, some even called him a snob or stuck up because he didn’t smile easily and rarely even participated in games with everyone, whether it be cards or some board game. Forget pool or darts. Their families and close friends were use to it, they had accepted him for keeping to himself and didn’t push him. If he wanted to take part, he would. Castiel was content just sitting in the white plastic chair, trying to move as little as possible with the still sensitive skin of his ass painful from Dean’s slaps and trying to make sure the plug didn’t move too much and give him an inexcusable hard on while surrounded with people. If only they knew.  
  
Dean glanced at him every so often, emerald green eyes gleaming with hunger that made chills go down Castiel’s spine. He loved that he turned Dean on so much, turned him on to make him ever so possessive where he must keep his cum inside of him like his lover’s good little slut because Police Sergeant Castiel Novak was a cock slut, a cock slut for Professor Dean Winchester.  
  
Over the years, maybe people had asked Dean what he saw in Castiel. New people that friends or family would invite to whatever event or occasion, they would meet Dean, handsome social butterfly when the need came and many would fall in love with him. Castiel had over heard a few, mostly women, all but basically throw themselves at his lover and bad mouth Castiel one way or another. Dean wouldn’t let them go any further. As soon as anything negative, big or small was said about Castiel, his jade green eyed lover made it very clear such words wouldn’t be tolerated.  
  
Castiel wasn’t worried. In the beginning, insecurities had risen of course but then when Dean was with him, and how much Dean had showed him and told him he was the only one, well, Castiel hadn’t be able to deny Dean’s devotion to him, to _‘them’_ for long.  
  
The BBQ was over soon enough and Castiel couldn’t wait to get home. Dean had come to tease him throughout the evening, coming to stand behind him while he sat on the chair, placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and made sure to move him just so. The plug, wet and nestled deeply into him would brush against his prostate and Dean would kiss him every time he was about to moan out loud.  
  
Castiel was almost fully hard by the time they finally reached the house. He climbed out, walked in front of Dean like he knew his lover wanted and then slipped into the house. Castiel waited in the middle of the living room until he heard Dean come in and lock the front door behind him.  
  
Dean smirked, watching his obedient little slut waiting for instructions. “Naked, on your back, on the bed.”  
  
Castiel moved without hesitation. His movements a bit wobbly because of the plug and his erection pushing against his jeans. If anyone had noticed at the BBQ, no one had commented about Castiel’s ‘stiff’ walk.  
  
The cop wasted no time removing and folding his clothes, putting them on the desk chair in their bedroom before laying down on the bed as instructed. He watched Dean walk into the room, pulling off his zeppelin t-shirt, baring his delicious, chiseled chest to Castiel’s hungry azure blue eyes already filling with arousal.  
  
Castiel watched as Dean made his way to their closet. Castiel knew by the sound of the button pop what Dean was getting from there. Dean casually made his way to the bed. “Let me see” He ordered gently. Castiel automatically lifted his knees to his chest, letting Dean see the bright red plug still firmly inside of him. He bit his lip as he saw Dean reach down to it and moaned when Dean started to make the plug move, swirling it around.  
  
Dean could see how still wet Castiel’s was. The plug moved around easily, keeping his slut’s fucked out hole open just for him, full of his cum and lube. The professor smirked and moved away from his lover’s beautiful ass. “Hands up” He murmured, showing Castiel the handcuffs he had taken out of his police issued duty belt.  
  
Quickly, Castiel did as told and placed his arms over his head and clasped his hands together. Dean slid the cuffs on gently, testing them by pulling Castiel’s wrists apart carefully. Then Castiel recognized one of his blue ties in Dean’s hands. His cobalt blue eyes shifted to Dean’s and he just saw his lover smiling at him before the tie became his blindfold.  
  
He didn’t know what Dean had planned but he truly didn’t care.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean was out of town for a conference, leaving Castiel to spend the weekend alone. At least he thought he was going to be alone. Peace and quiet, maybe pamper himself with a hot bubble bath with the jet streams hitting his tired muscles while he enjoyed a glass of wine and continued his fantasy novel he had been reading. So, when his doorbell rang at close to ten at night, he was surprised to find a tipsy Gabriel and Balthazar on his doorstep.  
  
“Hey Cassie! We know Dean went out of town and we wanted to come over a crash like old times!” Gabriel cheered, clearly a bit drunk. He and Balthazar started to giggle, both were supporting each other.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. He didn’t know, nor really cared why they were actually here. Before Dean, they had crashed out numerous times before. When he and Dean had decided to live together, they had decided to keep Castiel’s house because of his garden. Dean had also easily given in because Castiel’s kitchen was slightly bigger than his had been.  
  
Castiel sighed. “Fine, you can both stay in the living room. I was just going to bed”  
  
“What?! It's only ten! And it's Saturday!” Balthazar gasped, acting overly shocked. Castiel resisted his eye-roll.  
  
“Good night” Castiel said over his shoulder as he started down the hall, completely ignoring his brother and friend.  
  
Castiel happily slipped into the bath and put Gabriel and Balthazar out of his mind as the hot water started to do wonders to his aching muscles.  
  
**#**  
  
Gabriel and Balthazar made themselves a makeshift forth in the living room with all the pillows and the two throws they had found on the back of the two dark royal blue sofas. Gabriel had already told his wife were he was and bid her good night as Balthazar worked the TV on, making sure to keep the volume low.  
  
“There’s nothing on” Balthazar grumbled, going through the channels on the guide.  
  
“Let's put in a movie, Dean has a ton of them.” Gabriel suggested, taking the remote from Balthazar and switched it to HDMI1. “Oh, there’s already a movie in, let's just see which one this is” Gabriel pressed to start from the beginning.  
  
_”Look at you like this. So pretty for me, such a good little slut”_  
  
Balthazar and Gabriel’s eyes grew wide as they recognized Dean’s voice and then they were looking at Castiel… naked, blindfolded, handcuffed over his head, his legs spread wide, showing a red butt plug which Dean was twisting around, making Castiel moan and whimper. Dean was obviously holding the camera and zoomed it on Castiel’s face. Catching him moaning and panting as Dean did something off camera.  
  
The camera then moved from his face and slowly followed Dean’s free hand that was caressing Castiel. From his throat and collarbone, to his nipples of which Dean pinched both painfully only to bend down and suckle them, making Castiel moan loudly. Then down his stomach and the camera caught Dean licking over Castiel’s hard cock, swirling his tongue and grazing the tip with his teeth, gaining a gasped out _‘Dean!’_ from Castiel.  
  
“Holy shit….” Gabriel murmured, pulled between looking away (this was his brother) and having to watch what his baby brother was into. Dean was calling him ‘slut’ and had him tied down. This explained so much and yet nothing at all.  
  
“...” Balthazar was actually speechless, watching with his mouth open as Dean focused the camera on the red plug.  
  
Dean pulled the plug out gently, the gaping hole quivering and wet. Dean slid in his thumb, massaging Castiel’s walls, making him moan loudly. They could hear Dean humming in approval as he retreated his thumb which was followed out with cum from Castiel’s pink open hole.  
  
_“Such a good slut for me. Keeping my cum all inside of you throughout the BBQ. I wanted to bend you over Benny’s picnic table and fuck you so hard. Show everyone you belong to me, show everyone what a good little slut you are”_ Dean growled as he pushed his impressive cock into Castiel’s hole.  
  
“Your brother has a slut kink?” Balthazar asked in a whisper, still not quite believing what he was seeing.  
  
“While Dean has a dominance kink” Gabriel replied. He fast forward and pressed play. Castiel was practically screaming as Dean fucked into him hard from behind. The camera zoomed in on Dean’s cock slamming into him.  
  
“Dean is hung like a horse, geezus” Balthazar murmured. Gabriel press fast forward again and pressed play minutes later.  
  
Still blinded, Castiel was riding Dean’s cock, working his hips hard and fast, moaning shamelessly, fucking himself on his lover’s cock which encouraging _“Fuck baby, yeah, just like that. Perfect little slut, fuck yourself on my cock, cum just from my cock”_ Dean moaned at him. The camera had Dean’s view of Castiel, watching him bounce up and down, hips working it like a pro.  
  
“Wow” Gabriel gasp.  
  
“Are you really alright watching your brother?” Balthazar asked.  
  
“Step brother, our parents got married when he was eleven and I was fifteen” Gabriel corrected him. “Its totally freaking weird but I’ve never seen him like this. Blackmail for later.”  
  
Balthazar snorted as Gabriel pressed fast forward again.This time, still blindfolded Castiel had his mouth wrapped around Dean’s cock, sucking and licking like he was drowning if he didn’t have enough of his lover’s cock. _“Wanna see those baby blues”_ Dean’s voice, deep and husky came over the speakers accompanying the slurping and sucking sounds Castiel was making all over his cock. Dean’s right hand came into view and took off the blindfold.  
  
Castiel’s wide lust heavy eyes looked right at the camera and both Balthazar and Gabriel let out a sharp gasp. The ring of blue was almost completely swallowed by his black pupil. He looked completely wrecked as Dean started to fuck his face. His hair wild, face, neck and chest completely flushed while his plush pink lips were stretched around Dean’s cock.  
  
“Geezus” Balthazar couldn’t take his eyes away, it was like watching someone else, not Castiel, stiff, emotionless police sergeant. This was, a vibrate, breath taking man, getting his face fucked by his lover and acting like he couldn’t get enough.  
  
“Well at least we know why Dean sticks around” Gabriel murmured as Dean yanked Castiel by the hair and them came all over his face. Castiel had his mouth open, tongue out, moaning every time Dean’s cum spurs hit him. Balthazar and Gabriel watched the man they had known all their lives, lick Dean clean before he was picked up and thrown onto the bed. The camera had been placed on their dresser, showing a great view of the two kissing fiercely. Castiel brought up his still handcuffed hands around Dean’s neck as they continued kissing desperately.  
  
_“My beautiful and perfect little slut. Happy anniversary.”_ Dean murmured against Castiel’s lips, gaining a breathtaking smile from his blue eyed lover and the tape ended.  
  
Balthazar and Gabriel took a moment to take everything they had seen in before turning to each other.  
  
“My brother has better sex than I do” Gabriel whined.  
  
“Your brother happily guess his brains fucked out.” Balthazar pointed out.  
  
“I’m never teasing him about sex again” Gabriel groaned.  
  
Balthazar snorted. “He could give you pointers” He replied as he started to laugh. Gabriel hit him with a pillow.  
  
  
**End.**  



End file.
